Last Moment
by Iiskisu
Summary: "Natal a época que me trazia certa tristeza, mas uma pequena esperança de que esse seria melhor que o último.  Todos já estavam em casa, se preparando para a ceia, eu passaria na casa de Booth mais tarde, Parker estaria ao nosso lado.  ...   Boo


**~* Naquela manhã*~**

- Bom dia Brennan.- cumprimentou Angela ao me ver subindo.

- Bom dia, conseguiu fazer o rosto?

- Querida, um trabalho bem feito leva tempo.- falou caminhando até a sala.

- Meu trabalho sempre é bem feito e não demoro com eles. - falei frustrada.

- Bom dia Dra. Brennan. - disse Cam indo para a sala.

- Dra. Brennan, consegui descobrir sobre os besouros. - falou Dr. Hodgins.- Aliás, bom dia.

- Bom dia, o que descobriu sobre os besouros?

- São uma espécie de...Escaravelhos, esses daqui vieram do Egito mesmo, a vítima deve ter dado uma passada por lá antes de vir parar aqui.

- Bom trabalho Dr. Hodgins, vou avisar o Booth.

- Não precisa, já estou aqui Bones. - falou ao entrar.

- Ótimo, Dr. Hodgins descobriu mais sobre...

- Eu ouvi Bones. - me cortou.

Eu sempre contava as novidades sobre os casos para Booth e hoje só porque chegou mais cedo não vai querer ouvir o que tenho a dizer? Não entendo.

- Bom preciso voltar ao trabalho, com licença. - falei indo para a sala e deixando a conversa para trás.

- Booth, quando vai contar a ela sobre o cancelamento?

- Não sei, provavelmente hoje.

- Bom dia Booth, viu a Brennan? - perguntou Angela saindo da sala.

- Na sala dela.

- Hmm, terminei o desenho, vou levá-lo para ela, com licença.

- Eu levo Angela, estou indo para lá mesmo.

- Obrigada Booth.

Eu estava pesquisando sobre os escaravelhos que Hodgins falou quando Booth bateu na porta e entrou.

- Angela terminou o desenho.

- Deixe na mesa, por favor.

- Brennan, preciso conversar com você.

- Depois Booth, estou ocupada.

- Mas Bones é...

- Booth depois!

- Tudo bem então, mais tarde você vai jantar na minha casa e conversamos, Parker quer te ver...

- Booth você sabe que eu...

- Bones por favor, eu e Parker queremos você lá. Você não vai passar o natal sozinha!

- Claro que vou, sempre fico sozinha nessa época e nunca reclamei, e logo você vai embora também então...- sussurrei.

- Brennan, Parker está empolgado para te ver, você tem que ir.

- Droga Booth, eu vou, feliz?

- Sim, obrigado...Bom, vou falar com a Camille, não a vi ainda.

- Tudo bem.

Ele saiu e eu peguei o desenho de Angela, os traços da vítima eram fortes, olhos bem grandes e profundos, mas o sorriso me incomodou, aquele sorriso não fazia sentido para mim, ele parecia ter que ser mais sério. Fui até Angela pedir que mudasse, a mesma conversava com Cam.

- Angela, pode trocar o sorriso por uma expressão séria?

- Claro, me dê o desenho. - assim o fiz, ela sentou-se e começou a apagar e rabiscar novamente.

- Dra. Brennan, achou algo ma mais nos ossos?

- Algumas fissuras desconhecidas, estou examinando e, você Dra. Saroyan achou algo?

- Não, tudo que encontrei entreguei ao Dr. Hodgins. Esse caso vai de mal a pior...

- Brennan, aqui está o desenho.

- Obrigada Angela, vou identificar a vítima.

- Eu faço isso querida, é meu trabalho.

- Tudo bem, vou voltar para minha sala então.

- Booth me falou que você irá jantar com ele e Parker essa noite, por que não sai e compra os presentes?

- Tenho trabalho a fazer Dra. Saroyan.

- É uma ordem Dra. Brennan.

Com um certo incomodo saí do Instituto, parei no shopping e achei em uma loja de brinquedos um kit de laboratório para Parker que eu sabia que ele iria adorar, eu não sabia o que levar para Booth então apenas comprei uma gravata para a "coleção" dele.

A caminho do Instituto parei para comer alguma coisa já que passava da hora do almoço, quando cheguei todos estavam saindo...

- Aonde todos estão indo Dr. Hodgins?

- É natal Dra. Brennan, todos estão indo para casa.

- Mas e o caso?

- Faremos isso amanhã. Bom natal Brennan. Avise a Angela que a espero no carro por favor?

- Claro, bom natal Hodgins.

- Obrigado.

Hodgins saiu e fui falar com Angela.

- Vai passar o natal com o Hodgins?

- Sim, vamos jantar fora hoje, aliás cadê ele?

- Está esperando por você...No carro.

- Ah, obrigada por aviar. Vai passar o natal com o Booth, certo?

- Certo.

- Tenham um natal ótimo e uma noite maravilhosa...

- Ange, o Parker estará lá, claro que vai ser ótima, o Parker conta ótimas piadas.

- Ah...Sim, claro. Bom preciso ir. Bom natal querida.

- Bom natal.

- Não fique aqui até tarde hein.

- Não vou ficar.

Ela saiu e voltei para minha sala, pouco tempo depois Cam apareceu ali.

- Estou indo Dra. Brennan, bom natal.

- Para você também Dra. Saroyan.

Aos poucos as luzes do Instituto iam se apagando deixando apenas a minha sala iluminada.

Natal, a época que me trazia certa tristeza, mas uma pequena esperança de que esse seria melhor que o último.

Passei a manhã na plataforma examinando uma deformidade que nunca tinha visto antes nos crânios, Angela demorou para conseguir fazer o desenho do possível rosto, Hodgins não conseguia descobrir nada com os insetos e Cam já estava com os restos a quase dois meses e não tínhamos quase nenhuma pista sobre o caso, o fato de não termos quase nada me fazia passar horas a mais examinando, não que eu não gostasse...

Todos já estavam em casa, se preparando para a ceia, eu passaria na casa de Booth mais tarde, Parker passaria conosco.

Eram quase sete e meia da noite, guardei o crânio e sai do laboratório, fui para minha casa me arrumar. Quando eram oito e vinte e cinco fui para a casa de Booth.

Quando cheguei peguei os presentes na porta malas e subi, Booth sempre deixava uma chave debaixo de um vaso ao lado da porta, a usei para entrar.

Assim que entrei ouvi a televisão ligada no noticiário, Parker arrumava a mesa e assistia o noticiário.

- Boa noite Parker.

- Bones, você veio!

- Claro que vim seu pai... Aliás, cadê ele?

- No quarto falando com minha mãe.

- Ela es...

- Ela não está aqui Bones, - me cortou. - papai está falando com ela pelo telefone.

- Ah, entendi. Vou até lá, aquele ali é o seu presente, espero que goste.

- Obrigado Bones.

- Não há de quê.

Bati na porta do quarto e entrei, Booth falava ao telefone, quando me viu fez sinal para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado, parei em frente a ele e beijei sua testa me sentando logo em seguida. Booth olhou para mim com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Reparei na bagunça e fui arrumando as roupas espalhadas, papéis jogados... empilhei tudo e guardei.

- Brennan, você não veio para ficar arrumando a casa...

- O que houve Booth, qual é o problema?

- Nenhum, é natal e não quero que fique ai arrumando o que não é sua função.

- Não Booth, você anda me chamando de Brennan ultimamente e quase não diz mais Bones, o que houve?

- Antes você reclamava quando eu dizia Bones e hoje que te chamo de Brennan você reclama?

- Não, só acho estranho.

- Vamos parar com esse assunto 'tá legal?

- Eu comprei um presente para você, toma. - falei entregando o pequeno pacote.

Booth pegou e o abriu, com uma grande risada me perguntou?

- Minhas gravatas são tão ruins assim?

- Não, mas pensei que iria gostar de mais uma para a "coleção".

- Eu adorei Bones, obrigado. Ficará ótima.

- Que bom que gostou, vamos para a sala, quero ver se Parker gostou do presente dele.

- O que você deu para ele? - perguntou desconfiado.

- Nada de mais, apenas um kit de laboratório, percebi que ele gosta do que Hodgins faz e quem sabe...

- Está querendo que meu filho vire nerd?

- Algo contra nerds Booth?

- Não, só quero que Parker não seja como vocês...

- Não entendi.

-Deixa pra lá, vamos ver se ele gostou.

Fomos para a sala e Parker brincava com o kit.

- Papai olha o que a Bones me deu! Vou poder fazer igual ao amigo dela, qual é mesmo o nome dele?

- Dr. Hodgins.

- Isso, poderei ser igual a ele, obrigado Bones.

- De nada Parker.

- Pai, você deveria se casar com a Bones adoro ela! [N/A: eu tinha que colocar essa frase!/]

- Parker! Arrumou a mesa como eu pedi então vamos jantar...

- Claro que arrumei papai.

- Vamos comer, sente-se Brennan.

- Obrigada, quero uma cerveja Booth.

- Vou buscar.

- Bones, amanhã eu posso ir ver você no laboratório? Aquele lugar é dez!

Eu não gostava da ideia de crianças no laboratório, mas como já tinha visto Parker lá e ele não atrapalhava em nada, quem sabe...

- Que tal assim: Vou te buscar na escola e te levou ao laboratório, sua mãe te pega lá depois. O que acha?

- Oba!

- O que estão aprontando ai hein?- perguntou Booth voltando com a cerveja.

- Nada, se importa se eu for buscá-lo na escola amanhã Booth?

- Ele volta para a casa da mãe amanhã Bones.

- Eu falo com a mamãe, por favor, pai, eu quero ajudar o Hodgins.

- Ah mais é agora que você não vai. Ajudar o louco do Hodgins? Mas nem morto.

Booth não gostou da ideia porque uma vez Parker ajudou Hodgins em uma de suas experiências malucas.

- Por favor, pai, eu fico olhando, sem ajudar. Prometo.

- Vá avisar sua mãe então. E se eu descobrir que andou ajudando você não volta ao Instituto nunca mais.

- Pode deixar papai.

Jantamos aquelas coisas que todos os natais tem, Booth foi lavar a louça enquanto eu observava Parker com o kit, ele disse que era legal brincar de ciência e eu tentei explicar que se estuda ciência não se brinca, Booth disse que o filho era pequeno e para ele tudo era brincar.

- Já venho Bones.

- Okay.

Ele se levantou e foi para a cozinha.

- ... quando vai contar para ela pai?

- Shiiiu Parker, quer que ela escute?

- ...

- ...vá dormir para eu poder...

- Mas pai!

- Parker, não discuta.

Parker voltou para a sala e guardou tudo.

- Brincamos mais amanhã? - sussurrou.

- Só se você quiser.

- Oba. Obrigado Bones, até amanhã.

- Parker, não se esqueça de avisar sua mãe.

- Pode deixar, vou falar com ela agora e depois vou dormir.

- Boa noite.

Booth saiu da cozinha e acompanhou o filho até o quarto. Me levantei e fiquei olhando para a árvore de natal deles.

Eu me sentia feliz, eu sabia que com Booth seria melhor, me sentia em família de novo, eu só queria que durasse, quando dei por mim meus olhos tinham lágrimas escorrendo.

- Está tudo bem Bones?

- Está...- falei me virando.

-Ah Bones, venha cá. - falou me puxando para si.

- Booth, por que está me abraçando?

- Preciso contar uma coisa Bones. - falou enterrando sua face em meus cabelos.

- Fale.

- Sabe a mudança que eu...

- Booth, você vai embora eu já sei não quero mais falar sobre isso.

- Mas tenho que te contar Brennan e você irá ouvir.

***Flashback on***  
>Estávamos na sala do Sweets quando Booth falou:<br>- Eu vou mudar de cidade.  
>Sweets que tomava chá engasgou e falou tão baixo que se não estivéssemos em silêncio eu não teria ouvido:<br>- Isso pode ficar interessante. - virou-se para Booth e fez uma expressão de surpresa. - Você o que Booth?  
>- Vou me mudar. - falou pausadamente.<br>- Desde quando resolveu se mudar?  
>- Mês passado.<br>- Bom, espero que dê tudo certo, não concorda Dra. Brennan?  
>Eu não tive reação, continuei em silêncio, preferia ficar em silêncio do que ter que dizer alguma coisa, eu não conseguia entender, eu seria deixada para trás, de novo e, pior...Pelo Booth. Eu não podia ser abandonada de novo, eu não sei se agüentaria.<br>- Bones? Está me ouvindo? Fala alguma coisa Bones!  
>- Vou com você Booth.<br>- Você o quê?  
>- Não quero ser...Eer, não quero que vá sozinho, vou com você, conhecer sua nova casa, a cidade nova...Depois eu volto.<br>- Ah...- ele parecia desapontado.  
><strong>*Flashback off*<strong>

- Temperance, estou falando com você, não vai dizer nada?  
>- Hã? O que foi? - perguntei saindo dos meus devaneios.<br>- Você não ouviu nada Bones?  
>- Não, desculpe Booth.<br>- Eu não vou mais me mudar.  
>- Não vai?<br>- Não, acho que vai ser melhor eu continuar aqui... Esse é o meu lar, meus amigos... Eu não me acostumaria com um lugar novo, vou ficar.  
>- Que ótimo!- por impulso me agarrei a ele o fazendo rir. - Desculpe. - falei corando.<br>- Se desculpar por um abraço? Vem aqui...  
>Booth voltou a me abraçar, quando desencostei minha cabeça de seu ombro vi Parker no corredor, da maneira como ele estava abaixado parecia que não queria ser visto então nem comentei com Booth, apenas deitei minha cabeça novamente.<br>Não sei por quanto tempo permanecemos ali abraçados em pé ao lado da árvore de natal mas Booth não reclamou então...  
>- Por que desistiu?<br>- Ah, você sabe Bones...  
>- A verdade Booth.- pedi me sentando no sofá.<br>- Fiz isso por você.  
>- Por quê? Você sabe que eu ficaria bem. - menti.<br>- Nos conhecemos a quanto tempo Tempe? Sempre me preocupei com você, eu não ia embora e deixá-la aqui.  
>- Não entendo ainda...<br>Booth nada falou, pegou minha mãe e me puxou sutilmente do sofá, quando percebi, nossos lábios acabaram por se encontrar.  
>- Booth, o que você...<br>- O que foi Bones?  
>- Nada, preciso de cerveja, vou buscar.<br>- Então 'tá.  
>Entrei na cozinha e facilmente encontrei a cerveja, me apoiei na pia e ali mesmo comecei a beber.<br>- Encontrou a cerveja Bones?  
>- Encontrei, já vou praí.<br>- Tudo bem...  
>Terminei de beber e já era tarde...<br>- Booth, preciso ir... Está tarde.  
>- Dorme aqui.<br>- Não Booth... Boa noite. - falei dando um selinho muito rápido e saindo.  
>Desci e entrei em meu carro, fui para casa exausta. Deixei minha bolsa em cima da cama e fui para o banho, assim que terminei vesti roupas quentes e dormi, acordando na manhã seguinte com ressaca.<p>

**~*Na manhã seguinte*~**

Entrei no Instituto sem nada dizer, Angela percebeu que havia algo errado e foi atrás de mim.

- O que houve querida?

- Nada Ange.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu ontem Brennan, o que aconteceu?

- Booth não vai mais se mudar, bebi demais ontem e... Beijei o Booth.

- Mas isso é ótimo Brennan! O que deixou você assim?

- Não sei.

A conversa cessou ali mesmo, todos continuavam trabalhando no caso até que lembrei que teria que buscar Parker no colégio.

- Continuem trabalhando, volto daqui a pouco.

- Aonde vai Dra. Brennan? - perguntou Saroyan.

- Disse ao Booth que buscaria Parker no colégio hoje... Não demoro.

- Okay. Você vai buscar o Parker? - perguntou Hodgins com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Foi o que eu acabei de falar...

- Ele vem para cá?

- Sim, ele quer mostrar o presente que lhe dei de natal a todos.

- Ótimo, ele é um ótimo garoto.

- Vou indo, com licença.

Sai do Instituto as pressas, já estava dez minutos atrasada. Peguei um atalho por uma rua vazia para tentar chegar mais rápido, não era longe o colégio...Era apenas em uma rua movimentada demais, principalmente nesse horário.

Um carro preto e uma motocicleta me seguiam desde que sai do Instituto, acelerei e saí na Avenida principal, continuavam me seguindo, de início nem me incomodou, mas depois percebi que havia algo errado, peguei meu celular e liguei para Booth que do nada resolveu não atender o celular!

Acabei ligando para o Instituto que por acaso Hodgins atendeu.

_- Alô?_

_- Hodgins! Preciso que vá buscar Parker no colégio, houve um imprevisto e não posso ir._

_- O que houve Dra. Brennan?_

_- Não posso explicar agora, apenas faça isso tudo bem?_

_- Claro, onde fica o colégio?_

_- Na Avenida Principal, bem no fim dela. Preciso desligar, obrigada Hodgins._

Hodgins percebeu minha tensão na voz e não contestou em querer saber o que acontecia naquele momento, desliguei o celular que caiu no chão do carro ao lado de meu pé esquerdo, estiquei meu braço para procurar enquanto olhava para frente, sabia que não conseguiria então parei o carro e peguei o celular, o carro e a motocicleta que me seguiam pararam também, a motocicleta parou um pouco à frente mas parou ali e ficou me observando, claro que não o carro ou a motocicleta me observavam e sim as pessoas que nela estavam. O homem do carro saiu dele e começou a vir em minha direção, olhei para a porta do carro e vi minha arma, a deixei ali, mas saí do veículo, meu celular começou a tocar e atendi:

_- Brennan, querida cadê você?_

_- Estou... Eer, Ange eu ligo depois tudo bem? Tchau. -_ falei assim que percebi o homem quase ao meu lado.

- Saiu do carro por que boneca?

A voz dele era nojenta só de ouvir, nunca tinha ouvido uma voz tão horrível como aquela, um certo arrepio correu por minha espinha...

- Quem é você?

- Não se lembra de mim?

- Se eu lembrasse não teria perguntado quem é você. - falei bufando irritada já.

- Você sempre foi tão esperta Dra. Temperance Brennan...Deixou o cérebro em casa?

- Se eu tivesse deixado eu estaria morta, ninguém vive sem um cérebro é ele que...

- Eu sei pra que serve um cérebro! - me cortou.

- Não pareceu... O que quer comigo? Se precisar de aulas entre em uma escola, não será eu que lhe ensinará.

- Seu namorado matou meu irmão, lembra? Há um ano... Acho justo que você morra para que ele se sinta como me senti, vingança é tão doce...

- Vingança é um "sentimento", não tem gosto e, Booth não é meu namorado! Trabalhamos juntos!

- Que diferença vai fazer?

- Por que EU?

- Você ou o menino dele, quem escolhe?

- Deixe o Parker em paz, ele é só uma criança!

- Vai dar sua vida pela de um moleque que nem seu filho é? Isso que é amor...

- Ele é inocente, por que matar um inocente? Gente como você que deve morrer!

- ARGH!

Ele tirou a arma do bolso, mas de tão burro que era derrubou a munição que saiu rolando, não sei como, mas consegui pegar a minha arma na porta do carro e atirar na jugular dele, que caiu no chão e começou a respirar com dificuldade, morrendo logo em seguida.

Entrei em meu carro antes que mais algum louco tentasse me matar, acelerei e voltei para o Instituto, entrando correndo e indo em direção à minha sala.

Hodgins foi atrás de mim e me trouxe água.

- O que aconteceu Dra. Brennan?

- Um homem. Eu matei um homem!

- O QUÊ?

- Matei um homem que tentou me matar!

- Vou ligar para o Booth.


End file.
